


Thinking about you

by Missey0_0



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: I´ve never done this before, M/M, They are so cute, help me, idk how to tag, just joe thinking about his boyfriend, just pure fluff, not my first fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missey0_0/pseuds/Missey0_0
Summary: Joe thinks about how lucky he is to have Ben by his side.





	Thinking about you

The sun shining through the blinds was what had woken him up. A look to his nightstand revealed to Joe that it was way too early to be awake and productive. Which is why he rather carefully snuggled up a little closer to his still very much asleep boyfriend and listen to Bens calm breathing and the steady beating of his heart, while closing his eyes he prayed to whatever God was out there that just mentioned heart of the person whom he loved the most would never stop beating. Just thinking about Ben made Joe feel better, just a hug and all worries were forgotten, just a simple kiss and everything seemed to be fine, just a few hours spent together and the world seemed to be at peace. As he slowly drifted back to sleep he thought about all the things he loved about the boy next to him, his golden, very soft hair, his blue-greenish eyes which started to shine oh so brightly every time he got excited, his beautiful smile as well as his laugh both of which only a few people got to see regularly and of course that perfect body of his, but not just his looks were what made it so easy for Joe to fall in love with Ben. It was his personality, the way he acted around the people he cared for, the way he showed people that he really loved them and just simply the small things he did every day like a hug from behind, a kiss on the forehead or a reassuring squeeze when- and wherever it was needed. God, he really was happy to have this living angel at his side. While thinking about him Joe hadn´t even noticed that Ben had moved in his sleep and was now tightly hugging Joe to his chest, holding him by his waist. The now even warmer embrace and the breathing now not just in his ear but also on his neck where he could actually feel it made it very easy for Joe to fall asleep and dream about his future with the man he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be very appreciated!  
Please excuse any mistakes English is not my first language.  
I just realised how short this is lmao....


End file.
